


Dont Go

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6424642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles <br/> Characters: Raph, Leo, Mikey, Donnie, Splinter<br/> Relationship: Raph/reader<br/> Request:Hi can I request a fic where raphael has a crush on you and all the the turtles tease him about it because he hasn’t told you<br/> Authors Note: this one kinda got away from me. Sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dont Go

“Dude, she’s gonna end up with someone else!” Leo whispers as he takes a bite of the pizza.   
“Yeah, and then you’ll end up growing old alone.” Mikey laughter, slapping the back of his brother shell and taking his seat.   
“Rachael, I fear that if you do not at least talk to her, you could loose her. We could all lose her.” Splinters words make everyone turn to face him, confusion on each face.   
You walked into the room, breaking the subject matter.  
You had know the turtles for many years now, having been a runaway as a child. Splinter had heard you crying while you sat on the pavement. He couldn’t turn away such a small and helpless child, so he started speaking to you. Of course, you couldn’t see him at first, but as the conversation progressed, you told him the reason for your escape. He offered you home with in the sewers, but only if you were not afraid.   
Any other child would have ran away when they saw a giant talking rat, but you smiled at him and shook your head, showing you were not afraid.   
The brothers took you in instantly. Your witty comebacks and street fighting skills made them love you like a sister. You trained, fought and grew up with them.   
Leo was very protective of you, often making you think that he had taken after splinter. Donnie showed you how to build and modify things and the two of you would spend hours tinkering with gadgets.   
Mikey was your gaming buddy. He would whine like a little girl if you won and tease you endlessly if you lost, but he would never see you upset.   
Then there was Raph. You really didn’t know where you stood with him. You had been very very close for many years, but recently, he had been some what distant. If you walked in a room, he would some times leave. If if you asked for him to help you in training, he would pin your down but get up and walk away, muttering that you needed more practice. In truth, you had grown to love him in a different way to all the others and it broke your heart that he now ignored you. You knew he had an anger problem, but you hadn’t done anything to upset him. At least not recently. There was the whole painting his shell pink while he slept, but that was ages ago. There was no way he could still be angry about that, could he?   
No, Mikey was as much responsible as you and he was fine with his brother. Was it because you were an outsider despite the fact you had been in the turtles life’s for many many years now?   
These thoughts kept you awake an night and clouded your mind during the day.   
You sat across from Leo and Raph at the table, Donnie beside you and Splinter and Mikey at opposite ends of the table. For a while, there was only the sounds of the filling of stomachs and mashing of food in mouths but you became very aware of the fact Raph was staring at you as you were eating. Shifting uncomfortable, you tried to ignore it, but failed so you stood up suddenly.   
“I’m going for a walk.” You announced, the sad sigh obvious as you turned to walk out of the room.   
“What’s her problem?” Raphael didn’t mean to say it aloud. He didn’t mean for it to sound so horrible. He never meant to hurt you. God, he was just get stressed. His brother were constantly teasing him and tormenting him for the feeling he had developed for you. They didn’t even develop, it was just one day he found himself completely in love with you. He didn’t know how to act, he didn’t know what to do. So he shut you out. It was the worse thing he could have done. He would punch the pillows on his bed when you were knocking on his bedroom door, asking for him to come out with you. His insides twisted when you entered a room and sat next to one of the others. He even had to leave when you were wearing shorts or dresses that showed of your curves.   
Now, he knew he had pushed you too far.   
You spun on your heel and glared at him. Leo even clutched the bottom of his seat and shuffled away at the look in your eyes.   
“What’s my problem? Are you kidding?” You grind your teeth as you hands bawl into fists and tears prick your eyes. “You don’t talk to me for week, act as though I’m an enemy and as though you hate me and flat out ignore me and you have the arrogance to say what’s wrong with me?” You scream at Raph, the tears falling down your cheeks. It was the first time he made eye contact with you in weeks and yet it hurt. It felt as though you had been stabbed though the heart.   
“I don’t know what you problem is, Raphael, but I’m done!” You cry out, gesturing wildly with your hands. You knew that by using his full name, he would realise how serious this was. But you jumped when he slammed his fists down on the table, making cutlery fly everywhere.   
His mind was screaming at him, telling him to stay in his seat. Not to yell at you but to run around the table and explain everything, say he was sorry. He was meant to dry your tears, not create them.   
But his temper got the better of him as he stood.   
“And what’s that meant to mean?” He was shouting at you, screaming at you. He needed to stop. He was going to loose you. He needed to stop.  
“I’m leaving!” You scream as you turn and run to your room, sobs filling the air.   
The scene behind you was silent as Raphs world shattered around him.  
“Leaving.” He repeats, more for himself that the others but he knew they were as shocked as him.   
“Well done, genius. Because of you, [y/n]s going to leave.” Leo muttered as Mikey put his head in his hands.   
“But, she can’t leave. This is her home.” Mikey slowly shakes his head in disbelief.   
“[y/n] has been speaking about it for sometime.” Splinter says, making Raphs head snap in his direction.   
“Why didn’t you tell her not to. Why did you just let her leave.” He demanded, his voice low and dangerous.   
“I would not keep her here against her will. But there is a way to change this.” Splinter rises from his seat so he is matching height with Raph.   
“How?” Raph asks, lowering his eyes and avoiding his brothers.   
“You must go to her.”   
“I can’t!” Raph grunts as he shakes slightly.   
“My son, you should know that she does not wish to leave. This is her home. But she feels that your sudden hatred towards her may result in arguments between yourself and your brother.” Splinter gestures towards the others and continues. “If she leaves, she’s doing it for you all, not for herself. You must go to her and explain yourself if you wish her to stay. It may not work, but at least you can part on better term. If you care for her, that is.” Splinter lowers himself, allowing Raph to leave the room.   
—————–  
You had already packet a bag the week before. You had been thinking about leaving for a while, but the more you found yourself on the end of Raphs hatred looks, the more you felt pushed out. You planned to come back and collect the rest of you personal belonging later, once you found a place to live, although that was going to be difficult. You had no experience, no job and no money.   
You stood on at edge of one of the buildings, gazing over the beautiful city at nighttime, your rucksack slung over your shoulder.   
“Don’t.”   
Raphs voice made you jump and spin around, dropping you bag. He was standing a couple of feet behind you, his head hung and his eyes on the floor. Your heart began to soften for a moment at the sight of him, so close to you and not yelling. But the memory’s still played at the back of your mind, making you keep a straight face.   
“Don’t what?” You managed to keep your voice monotone as you turned your head to look over your shoulder at the dim lights of the city. You didn’t want him to see the small tear that fell from your eye.   
“Don’t leave.” Raph looked up, nearly loosing his breath at how beautiful you looked, the low light highlighting your features, your eyes sparkling.   
“why shouldn’t I? And what do you care if I do go?” You snapped, turning your body away from him fully. He heard the way your voice broke along with his heart. He watched your shoulders droop as your head bowed forward, a small sniff send shivers down Raphs spin. “Why would you care about me?” You broke down in tears, bringing your hands up to cover your face. Raph watched you shaking form and felt the guilt spread through out his whole body.   
He carefully walked up behind you and wrapped his large arms around your small figure, felling you stiffen as he leaned down and rested his forehead on your shoulder.   
“I care about you more than you know.” he whispered as you turned your head slightly to meet his gaze for the first time.   
You had never seen this side of Raph. The caring, kind, even loving side. You were the only one who could really calm him down, but when he started ignoring you, his temper because worse than ever.   
But this, this was different.   
“What do you mean?” You whisper to him, shivering at the heat of his breath on the bare skin of your neck.   
“I’m. I’m sorry. I’m sorry for everything that’s happened the past few months. I’m sorry for snapping at you and ignoring you. My brothers, they had been teasing me because I, I, I like you.” You took a sharp breath in, your heart fluttering at the confession.   
You slowly turned your body in his arms, reaching up and wrapping your arms around his neck, feeling the smoothness of his shell. His own hands fell to sit on your waist, giving you a gentle squeeze. You lips were a few inches from his. You felt the heavy and uneven breaths against your soft lips.   
“Raph?” You purr his name, feeling him take a deep breath and his eyes close.   
“Don’t leave me.” He moans, resting his forehead against yours, his grip on your waist and pulling you closer so your body was flat against his.   
“I don’t think I could now.” You moan as you closed the gap between your lips and his in a sweet but passionate kiss. Raph was startled at your bold move, but quickly returned you kiss. He tried to pour every ounce of passionate and love he had felt for you over the last few years into that kiss, to show you how he felt and how you make him fell.   
He succeeded as you let out a gentle moan, rolling your body against his.   
Raph was about to pick you up when….  
“Alright, Dude!”   
“Shut up, Mikey.” Leo scolded his brother while Donnie punched his shoulder.   
Your cheeks matched Raphs mask as you buried your face in his neck as he glared at his brothers, who were all watching from the next building.   
“Did you bring them?” You ask, your cheeks still burning.   
“No.” Raph let out a low growl as he glared at his brothers.   
You let out a groan, earning a chuckle from Raph.   
“Hey, do you want to do some… Training?” Raph whispered seductivly in your ear. You leaned back, grinning from ear to ear.   
“Yeah, I could do with some…. Training.” You bite your lower lip, giggling. Raph didn’t waste any time leaning down and picking up your bag before picking up you quite easily and throwing you over his shoulder and taking his leave. But not before shouting a little advice to his brothers.   
“I wouldn’t come any where near the Dojo if I were you.”


End file.
